


A Day at the Gym

by teruteru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sorry for the OOCness, Tooru Literally Flirts With Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: “Oi, Shittykawa! Wake up! Or I will go to the gym and leave you alone!”Without hearing the whining came from Tooru’s mouth on the other side of the line, Hajime ended the call, sighed. He decided to wait for that troublesome guy in his house. After all, he knew Tooru would take a very long shower. God, it looked like spending his free time at the gym would take a longer time because of a certain human named Oikawa Tooru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This is a fan fiction I wrote to be nominated in Haikyuu!! Headcannons Contest on Facebook.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^^

It was a fine day although the sun wasn’t shining so bright. And, since the volleyball club had a day-off, Hajime thought that it was nice to pay a gym near his house a visit. Yes, Hajime always went there in his free time. It was like another way to relax, besides volleyball. And, lately he felt that his biceps and his abdomen needed more attention.

But, it seemed like today he had to bring Tooru along, since that guy had been whining from last night – whining from the time they reached home, whining through Hajime’s mother (“Just bring him along, Hajime.”), and whining through the phone calls and messages. Hajime didn’t know what his motives was, but knowing Tooru, maybe he _did_ have motives or just wanted to go there, spending time with his beloved Hajime.

Ugh. Did he just say ‘his beloved Hajime’? Okay, forget it.

Finally, he decided – after being persuaded by his mother during breakfast and since he couldn’t resist from that alien’s series of whining  – to bring Tooru along. After breakfast and a little chat with his dad, he headed to his bedroom to take his gym bag and his cell phone, calling Tooru.

“Mmm? Iwa-chan?”

Geez! Last night Hajime _did_ mention that they will headed straight to the gym at 9 a.m. and that troublesome guy was still sleeping. Oh yes, Hajime knew he was still sleeping, because that raspy, sleepy voice wouldn’t lie.

“Oi, Shittykawa! Wake up! Or I will go to the gym and _leave you alone_!”

Without hearing the whining came from Tooru’s mouth on the other side of the line, Hajime ended the call, sighed. He decided to wait for that troublesome guy in his house. After all, he knew Tooru would take a _very long_ shower. God, it looked like spending his free time at the gym would take a longer time because of a certain human named Oikawa Tooru.

  
           

“Iwa-chan~ I’m sorry! Don’t be mad at me, ‘kay?”

Hajime kept quiet. It was now 10.15 a.m. and for God’s sake, Tooru _was just finishing_ his shower. They were late for exactly an hour now and Hajime wasn’t sure if he wanted to give this guy some mercy. Because of him, they were late. Because of him, his free time at the gym was disturbed. All caused by this guy.

Without warning, Hajime threw his gym bag to Tooru’s lower back, made that guy whining in pain.

“Iwa-chan, that hurts!”

“That’s what you got for making me late to the gym, you dumbass!”

“But I said I’m sorry. Didn’t you hear me? It’s so hurt, Iwa-chan~”

“Apology not accepted. And if you don’t get change in ten minutes, I will definitely leave you,” said Hajime as he took his gym bag.

Tooru pouted and he headed to his room. Hajime prayed so that Tooru get changed faster because, for God’s sake, that guy was always wanted to look gorgeous, even when it was just to pay the gym a visit, a place where you would go sweaty and smelly and there was no point to look gorgeous- no, scratch that. _Extra_ gorgeous.

“Okay, let’s go~!”

Hajime looked at Tooru and sighed. At least, the taller guys didn’t spend much time in front of his mirror this time. Hajime nodded and proceeded to leave Tooru’s house.

“Mom, Iwa-chan and I will head to the gym now!” Tooru shouted.

Then, a woman in her mid 30s showed up. She had brown hair and round eyes, just like his son. Mrs. Oikawa gave they boys a lunch box.

“Don’t forget to eat it or you’ll be hungry after practice,” she said. “And I’m talking to you too, Hajime-kun.”

Hajime and Tooru nodded. Mrs. Oikawa then kissed the boys’ cheecks.

“Have fun, boys,” she said.

“You too, Aunty,” Hajime answered, and opened Tooru’s front door.

***

From Tooru’s and his house, they had to walk for about thirty minutes before they reached the gym. It was okay. After all, the weather was so friendly so walking by their feet to the gym was okay.

“Iwa-chan, I suddenly want to eat milk bread. Can we buy one there?” Tooru said as he pointed out a small, nearby convenience store.

He looked at Hajime, pleaded. Hajime furrowed his brows, then sighed. It was no use to say no when Tooru looked at him like that, though the look really made him want to kick the other guy.

“Okay, okay. Don’t take too much time. We’re already so late,” Hajime said.

Without further notice, Tooru ran and barged inside the convenience store, leaving Hajime alone to wait for him outside. Geez, they were now _really_ late and Hajime wasn’t so sure if he can give his biceps and abdomen a proper care.

 

They were supposed to arrive at the gym in thirty minues. In thirty _fucking_ minutes. Now, it was almost 11 in the morning. The gym was already filled with people. Hajime sighed. He tried to hold back his anger and to hold back the urge to smack the taller man standing next to him. Because, it was Tooru’s fault – all his fault – that they were late.

Then, Hajime proceeded to change his outfit, of course being followed by Tooru. After placing their gym bags in his locker, they started to observe the equipments.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“Hm?”

“How about you lift up those?”

Hajime looked at where Tooru’s index finger pointed at, looked at the place where all the weights were being placed neatly.

“You want me... to lift those?”

Tooru nodded excitedly. Hajime sighed, but he walked to the weights place anyway. He touched the weights one by one, as Tooru waited for him to choose one of those weights. Maybe, he thought, this was a good chance to _finally_ took his biceps a proper care.

So, he took two weights at the same time, for both his right and left hands. As he starting to lift those two weights, he wasn’t aware of Tooru taking out his cell phone, as he was _too busy_ silently admiring those weights. He wasn’t aware of Tooru walking to him, grinning stupidly.

And then... CLICK!

Iwaizumi blinked once. Twice. Thrice. _What was that just now?_ He stopped lifting the weights, put them on the floor, then stared questionably at Tooru.

“What were you doing?” Hajime asked. He could see Tooru shivered a little.

“Uh, but don’t get mad at me okay, Iwa-chan?” Tooru pleaded. “Promise?”

“Just _fucking_ tell me what were you doing before I throw those weights to your damn face, Dumbass!”

Still grinning, which was more than enough to make Hajime wanted to really throw the weights to his boyfriend’s insanely attractive face, Tooru handed him his cell phone. There, Hajime saw that Tooru was just updating his Instagram account. With a photograph. With a _fucking_ photograph. A photograph with 160 hearts and more than 20 comments.

There was Hajime, busy lifting up the weights. And, there was Tooru, winking to the camera as he kissed Hajime’s upper arm. And, there was a caption. A silly caption written by none other than Oikawa _fucking_ Tooru himself.

 **oikawa.tooru at the gym with bae. Look at this arm. How can Oikawa-san says no to this delicious arm? Yum yum~** (๑❛ **▿** ◠๑ )  **#gym #workout #bae #relationshipgoal**

As fast as lightning, Hajime glared at Tooru, making the taller boy squirmed. Without saying anything, Hajime handed Tooru one of the weights he was currently using. Tooru whined.

“Iwa-chan, why~? This is so damn heavy, you know?” he protested.

Hajime lifted one of his brows.

“This is a punishment for uploading such a ridiculous photograph, the caption included. And,” Hajime scoffed. “You want to keep your body in shape, right? don’t protest and just do it.”

Tooru pouted. He wanted to protest, but Hajime’s series of glare scared him a bit. He didn’t want to make his boyfriend get angry at him, so he lifted the weight. Hajime held back his laughter as he lifted the other weight. Then, he moved closer so his mouth was closer to Tooru’s left ear.

“If you manage to lift this weight for a full fifteen minutes, I’ll buy you a milk bread on our way home.”

Tooru blinked, looking at Hajime, who was nodding to confirm his words. Tooru smiled and nodded. This time, he lifted up the weight excitedly.

 

It was 3 p.m. when they finally finished the workout. Tooru panted. Hajime was super crazy, convinced him to try out the strength training equipment. Hajime himself was trying the cardio machine. And, they both tried out the stability balls.

Hajime looked at Tooru. “How was it?”

Tooru shook his head. “It was amazing. Mainly because I was going here with you.”

Hajime smiled. Maybe a day at the gym was worth his time. He took care of his body properly. Besides, he got Tooru with him all day long at the gym after all, getting their bodies fit together.

 


End file.
